


Meihem One-Shot Collection

by Heartscobe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cosplay, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Maid, Meihem - Freeform, Roleplay, Smut, junkmei, meirat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartscobe/pseuds/Heartscobe
Summary: A collection of Meihem themed one-shots ranging from fluff to smut. Angst to lighthearted.  And everything in between. <3





	1. Maidrat

There were many things Mei expected to be waiting for her upon her arrival back at her dorm.

All things she needed desperately after the lengthy and energy consuming battle her and a few of her close teammates just endured. A nice hot bath being one of them. Followed by her favorite dog printed mug soon to be filled with hot tea. Which was perched on her nightstand next to a cheesy romance novel she borrowed from Mr. Roadhog that she would gladly dive into after her long soak. 

There were many things Mei expected to be waiting for her in her dorm. But this certainly wasn't one of them.

She had to scramble to reposition the glasses slowly sliding off her nose. Her stare however still lingered. Shocked and surprised. 

"Well? What do ya think?"

Standing in her room, right in front of her bed staring back at her was the chaotic, explosive loving junker she had been involved with over the course of these past few months. Dressed up in what appeared to be a full French maid get up. 

The white and black lace dress hugged his thin torso, with its skirt puffed outwards around his waist. It seemed as though any visible inch of skin was cascaded with various trims of lace and frills. The sleeves were cut in such a way that they poofed up around his shoulders, yet maintained their delicate shape with every twist and turn of the excited junker's body. 

"Thought we could maybe, ya know.." Junkrat continued, giggling madly as he twisted back and forth, the skirt fluffing about with him, "spice things up a little?"

Spice things up? Spice things up?!

Mei gulped, her face burning bright red at the idea that every sexual encounter with Jamison hadn't been his idea of "spicing things up" already. It seemed with every hook up, due to his overly eccentric personality, had already played out so over the top. Every time was completely new and utterly explosive. She could easily say with great confidence that he was nothing like any lover she had taken before. And despite all that, it wasn't "spicy" enough? If that were the case, she began to wonder if she could even handle him at his full potential. 

She shook her head. Pushing those rambling thoughts aside. There was a whole new matter that needed attention. And it was the costumed man patiently waiting for her reaction inside her bedroom. 

She let a few nervous giggles escape her lips on accident. It was completely unavoidable. Even on a crazy day she would never have expected to find Jamison in such a fashion, waiting for her arrival. She couldn't help up laugh; he surprised her even after all they've been through and she knew this proved that would always be the case. 

"Soooo?" Jamison cooed, fluttering his eyelashes at her animatedly, "Whatcha think, darl? Saw it in one of them fancy online forums on how to get ya partna's attention. Is it workin? Do I got ya...attention?"

"Y-you sure have my attention alright. Uhm w-wow! It's- well..."

"Wait wait! I almost forgot! Gotta play the part!" He interrupted. 

Oh boy...

He cleared his throat, standing up to his full height, and gently placing his hands into his lap. With a voice clear of his accent, in a tone a few pitches higher than usual he greeted her, "Welcome home, master."

The force of those words was enough to practically knock Mei's feet right out from under her. She stumbled backwards, her hand smacking against the wall to keep her from fumbling over. Her face glowing red.

Her mind scrambled a million thoughts per second. How in the world was she supposed to react to all this? Jamison was uncharted territory alone, but this?! It was a whole new level! She almost wanted to excuse herself from her own room to regain her composure. Needless to say, seeing your lover in such a state after a long day of shooting icicles through Talon skulls was definitely jarring. 

The silence must have lasted longer than expected, because by the time Mei looked up at Jamison again, his whole demeanor had changed.

The once cheery and boisterous maid was now deflated. His grin melted to a defeated frown and his eyes couldn't seem to meet her's. It occurred to her...he was sincerely trying and she had hurt his feelings by how she responded to his efforts. Her silence visibly injured him. The last thing Mei ever wanted to do to anyone was hurt them. Especially if they were trying to do something nice.

Perhaps she could play along. What would it hurt? It was admittedly one of the more unusual things she had taken part in, yes. But it would make Jamison happy. And that was surly worth it. Who knows? Maybe she would enjoy herself. But the real challenge was what she faced now....would she be able to play the part?

If she were to play the part of the master, she would have to be dominant. A trait that wasn't usually associated with her. It would require her stepping out of her comfort zone, but she was willing to at least try.

She squared her shoulders, inhaling deeply, sharply speaking her commands, "Care to tell me why you haven't offered to take my coat yet, dear servant?"

The words felt odd rolling off her tongue, but they seemed to do the trick just fine. He perked up instantly, jumping out of his slump at a drop of a hat. He hobbled over, has hands waving at his sides as he scurried to her. He then began to gently peeling her coat and gloves off her body with a generous, soft smile on his face. 

Jamison folded them neatly in his arms ever so delicately before haphazardly tossing them aside to a dirty clothes pile in the corner. Mei refrained from snorting with laughter; he clearly wasn't the most courteous of maids. 

Him being even closer to her now gave her a chance to give his outfit another once over. She scanned his body up and down, taking notice of all the intricate detail in the dresses stitching and design. Despite how thin of a man he was, the dress still seemed to hug him tightly. His pecks stretched out the heart design embroidered in the chest, and the waistline laid higher up his body than it should, exposing his legs more than she was use to seeing (when he was clothed of course). 

His legs. She blushed at the sight of them. It was true she had seen him fully naked before, but there was something about seeing his body in revealing clothing that felt more intimate in a different way. His fully organic leg was dressed in a sheer white stocking that hugged him up to his mid thigh; held up by a garter belt that was pulled tight. She never quite noticed how tone they were; even thigh of his pegged leg was beautifully sculpted. And so long; thin and delicate yet firm and vigorous. 

Her stare must have lingered long enough for him to notice. A black-nailed hand shot into her field of vision, lightly tapping on his thigh to grab her attention. Her gaze shot up, catching sight of Jamison smiling down at her with his cocky, devilish grin. 

"Ya like what ya see?" He snickered, breaking his character slightly. 

She quickly composed herself again, her cheeks glowing red, "It is not up to you to determine what I like." She wiggled her finger under the top of his stocking, pulling the elastic out and releasing it, causing it to slap against his skin, "It is just up to you to give me what I want." She smiled at him coyly. 

Jamison's excitement could hardly be contained. His maniac laughter bubbled in his throat as his fingers danced gleefully against the fabric of his dress. Mei could tell by his smile that witnessing her take charge may have been something he had fantasized about for some time. Jamison may have been a huge liar but he was transparent as ever when it came to his emotions. Even when trying to role play, it seemed. 

“I hope you don’t mind me getting a little more comfortable…” She announced, walking toward the center of the room as she began to slowly and sensually strip down to nothing but her blue striped panties and tank top, “It’s been such a long day...And I’m quite worn out.”

As simple of a clothing combination as it was, she knew it still drove Jamie crazy. Well crazier than usual. He practically drooled at the sight of her. Admiring how her tank hugged her torso and emphasized her beautiful breasts in a flattering fashion. And her thighs; he could never get enough of her sweet, thick thighs. 

He giggled madly, fingers dancing toward her as if he was a vulture diving in for a long needed meal, “No no! Please! Please make ya’self comfortable, by all means eh-.”

She raised an eyebrow at him quizzically, stopping him in his tracks. 

He blinked at first before realizing how out of character he was. He stood up tall again, averting his eyes and stammering to recollect himself. “Eh-hem I mean….Yes of course, master.” He curtsied, “Make yourself as comfortable as you wish.” 

She smiled, seemingly satisfied by his response as she waltzed over slowly to her bed, running her fingertips across the snowflake printed comforter. It had been made. Poorly, but made nonetheless. She snickered a little under her breath noticing the small soot fingerprints that lightly coated the sheets wrinkled edges. 

“I see you made my bed for me while I was out.” 

“Yes!” He beamed back, proud of his tiny extra efforts to play the part, “I-It’s my job after all...Doing all I can to make your day a little bit easier.”

“It’s a shame really.”

“Huh?-AGH.”

Before he had a chance to even question her remarks, her hand shot out in his direction, grabbing on tightly to his wrist and jerking him onto the bed, where he tumbled onto his back. The skirt and frills of his outfit floating down delicately to the plush comforter below him. 

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the dazzling sight of Mei positioned overtop of him; both of her hands placed firmly on either side of his head. Her silky brown hair sprinkled around her soft round face. And despite the lights above her shadowing her form, her eyes twinkled through the darkness, piercing him with their beauty. 

“It’s a shame the two of us are just going to mess it up all over again.” 

A small, sharp breath escaped through his parted lips as he blinked up at her. Unable to look away. She was presenting herself in a whole new light to him. A dominant and assertive side that he had not seen before. One that made him tremble with excitement of what she may do next. He bit his lips as they curled into a love drunk smile. 

Her hands ran across both of his arms, one at a time, guiding them both up above his head, crossing his wrists one over the other. He was still to lost in her to pay much mind to it, up until she used one of her left hand to tightly pin them down to the bed. He gasped at the newfound pressure securing him. It was a light pressure, but just enough to grab his attention and induce a feeling of being trapped. 

She bent down, pressing her lips to his ears, “You break free…” She whispered softly, “And playtime is over. Understand?” 

He could break free if he truly wanted to. Mei was stronger than she looked, but he knew he could overpower her if the opportunity presented itself. 

But god he didn’t want to. Jamison would play with her like this forever if he could. And knowing he could break free at any moment but it would end their fun, made him feel more bound than any amount of ropes, handcuffs or leather straps could. 

A small, hungry groan vibrated in his throat before he answered back, “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, master.” He corrected. 

She chuckled lightly as she sat herself back up, lightly booping his nose with her finger, which caused a soft blush to run across his cheeks. “Good. I am glad we are on the same page, my sweet servant. If you cooperate, you may just get rewarded.” 

God, she was just too cute to handle. He growled softly to himself trying to keep his cool. If he could manage not to jump her for just a bit longer. 

Impulse control was never his strong suit, however. The internal struggle drove him more mad for her by the second. He groaned, lightly struggling and squirming under her weight.

She smiled, admittedly taking a little pleasure out of teasing him. Perhaps the same little flutter in her chest she got seeing him in such a state was the same feeling he got when he pushed her buttons during their first encounters. 

Her free hand lead behind her as she continued to straddle him, running her hand across his legs, bringing his knees up and spreading them apart. Jamie’s face burned hotter as her fingers caressed his his organic leg, tracing his muscles and moving down his inner thigh, slowly working their way toward his crotch. 

She hummed as she took in the sensation of his soft skin against her fingertips. Suddenly it occurred to her. She hadn’t hit the fabric of his boxers yet. She tilted her head, continuing down a little further, and still nothing. She moved down more and more until suddenly-.

Her eyes widened. Her fingertips hit lace and her head spun around to get a look. She could feel Jamison smirking at her as her eyes met his little secret surprise. In place of his boxers he was sporting a small pair of pastel blue panties with winter white lace trim. She opened her mouth to say something but no words could seem to come out. Her whole face was now engulfed in red. 

She did a double take just to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her. Sure enough, they weren’t. He was truly wearing lace panties. And on top of that...they looked absolutely great on him. 

“You like em? Got em in ya favorite color too.” He teased, lightly rocking his hips back and forth beneath her. 

Dammit. He was trying to weasel himself into being in control once again. And it was starting to work. She knew it was going to be a hard feat for him from the start. Jamison always had trouble not having control over the situation. But he asked for this little game to begin with, and Mei would be damned if she wasn’t going to deliver. 

“Oooh what’s that I see? Ya face is mighty red, sheila. What’s wrong? Rat got ya tongue?” He teased. 

She adjusted her glasses on her nose, trying to hide her blushing face from his view. Which proved to be more difficult than expected. Who would have expected he could wear feminine garments so well? She had to contain this newfound excitement the best she could. 

To regain control again, she gripped on to his thigh tightly, then swiftly delivered an audible smack to that same spot. Jamison yelped; slowly melting into a pleasure filled moan in response. 

“We really need to work on your manners, servant.” She asserted, “You should know better not to speak so rudely to me.”

“Ngh! Y-Yeah manners, roight.” He moaned under his breath, “Oof darl ya got me worked up.”  
“I must admit though…” She ran her fingers up and down his dress, “These clothes you chose to wear for me...They look rather nice on you. You look beautiful.” 

He didn’t answer; just stared back at her eyes glimmering as he hung on those words. Was he really...beautiful? His heart skipped in his chest at the thought of it. 

“It feels...incomplete however.” She continued, running her fingers across his exposed collarbone and up to his neck, warranting a gentle gasp from him in response. “Something that really shows that you belong to me.”

“B-Belong to you…” He echoed, his face burning even hotter than before. 

“That’s right.” She smiled softly at him, caressing his cheek gently, “You belong to me, don’t you?” 

Belonging to someone...Junkrat had never belonged to anyone his entire life. Well... as far as he could remember. He learned very quickly that trust was something that could easily be given to just anyone. If you didn’t keep your guard up just enough, you and all your shit are sitting ducks for anyone to swoop down and take advantage of. To belong to someone...that was the ultimate trust.

But she wasn’t like anyone he had ever met before. 

He gulped, hesitant to answer at first, but decided ultimately to answer with the words screaming out to him inside his heart. 

“Yes.” He replied, “I belong to you.” 

Mei was caught off guard at first; the tone of his reply implying that there was more to it than just a little line in their silly game. Her heart raced as her eyes met his. Eventually she smiled back; the sweetest smile she could muster before caressing his cheek once again. 

“Shall I continue then?” She cooed. 

He snickered, nuzzling into her touch, “Please do.” 

She pulled her hand away, placing it under his chin and firming pressing his head upwards as she knelt down, grazing her plump lips against his neck. 

“M-may I ask, master…” He stuttered, “What are you doing?”

She kissed down his neck, savoring his scent, “I’m making my mark on you. Letting the world know that you are truly mine.” 

“Y-your mar-? Ahh” His words cut short by a shocking sensation of pleasure running down his spine. She engulfed her sweet lips onto his neck, lightly sucking and biting his skin in the process. 

After a few moments she pulled her lips away, admiring the deep red mark that now resided on his pale skin. Deep down she wasn’t sure what prompted her to do such a thing. She had always been secretive about her personal life, and leaving those marks on him would easily put it out there for everyone to see. Perhaps she had been swiftly plucked up and whisked away in the mix of his little fantasy. But regardless of the reason, in looking at the sweet little mark on his neck, she felt a rush of adrenaline surge through her. A thrilling sensation that left her wanting to leave more. 

She bent down eagerly and hungerly, taking in his savory taste into her mouth again. He wiggled beneath her, shifting in her hold, as the frigid air brushing against each damp, freshly placed mark she left behind sent chills down his body. 

She continued, working her way down his neck, leaving a mark at every bare spot she could get her lips on. His collarbone. His shoulders. His chest. One after another. And another. And ano-

“Eh-hem heheh. Hey, Darl.” He chuckled nervously between moans, “Don’t mean ta be the bearer of bad news but... Ya know if you keep doin that people are gunna see, right? I of course don’t mind it at all. I love the stares but...I know you may feel a lil… embarrassed if they see them on me. They will start askin things. Ya know that r-mmph!” 

She quickly clasped her hand over his mouth, continuing to mark him. Her hot breath caressing his flesh each time she pulled away. His moans vibrated into the palm of her hand, and she could feel his heat increasing with each kiss. He struggled more against her hold, rolling his hips into her. 

Mei finally pulled away, sitting up and admiring her handy work. His dress had been mangled and more of his skin was now exposed. Deep red and purple marks covering his body. His half lidded eyes stared back at her as he huffed in the palm of her hand. His cheeks enveloped in red. 

She snickered as she lead her hand away from his lips, freeing his breaths. 

Her thumb pressed against his lower lip, “You talk way too much, my dear servant.” She sat up slightly, freeing one of her legs out of her panties and letting them gently fall down her other, exposing her soft pink flesh to him. His breath shivered at the sight of it. No matter how many times he saw her exposed, it was still as breathtaking as the last. 

“I did have such a long and tiring day today…” She continued, moving her body up toward his shoulders. He bit his tongue, his body shuddering with excitiment, “Perhaps we can put those lips to good use?” 

Before he had a chance to speak, she sat herself right on his face, muffling his moans beneath her bare flesh. She opened her mouth, letting a lengthy moan trickle out of her throat as he immediately started to go to work on her. Lapping up her sweet juices hungerly. 

Her hold on his wrists tightened with each shock of pleasure that was sent pulsing up her body, clouding her brain and sending her into a state of euphoria. His fists balled and his body rolled beneath her as his tongue worked faster on her folds; trapped in her taste and scent. Not wanting to escape. 

Jamison may have been lost in her body, but he always made sure to open his ears and listen. Her moans guided him in what worked best. What felt best. He worked her in every spot he could get his tongue to touch; taking much pleasure in the occasional glances he would steal of her. Her beautiful body rolling on top of him, practically fucking his face as she touched her own chest. 

If only she could see the faces she was making. If only she could see how dirty she looked. He wanted so badly to peel his lips away for a moment to taunt and tease her for it; but he remembered, it wasn’t a servant’s place to do so. His master did say he needed to mind his manners.

He closed his eyes. Focusing all of his efforts on her. Taking in that sweet sweet taste he knew and loved. The taste only she could give him. It wasn’t in Jamison’s nature to serve others. He could be selfish, demanding and harsh at times; but for Mei, he was different. He found genuine pleasure in pleasuring her. 

Her body rocked even faster, her breath picking up pace, shuddering with every lick. He could feel her heating up even more against his lips as he smiled against her skin, continuing to massage her clit actively. 

“J-Jamie!” She cried out between moans, “I-I’m sorry! Ah! I feel so dirty. D-Doing this to you.” 

He shook his head no, working against the pressure of her thighs tightly pressed against his cheeks to convey his feelings back at her as he continued to work her. Of course...Even when they were playing a game she still had his feelings on her mind. 

“I-I don’t want to make you uncomfortable! I-If..ah! If you need to stop just-”

He broke free from her hold, grabbing on to her waist, tightly digging his nails into her hips. 

Growling against her like a wild animal pushed over the edge, be peeled his lips away for a split second to call out to her, “Use me.” 

“H-Huh?!” her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red upon hearing his request. 

“Use. Me!” He repeated sharply, pulling her hips down and sitting her right back down onto his face. He growled, shaking his head back and forth as he ravished her. 

Her moans echoed loudly off the walls. “J-Jamie!”

“Mei!” He mumbled against her. 

“P-Please don’t stop!” She could feel her whole body burning up more and more with each passing moment. The pleasure was so overwhelming, consuming her entire body to the point she feared she may not be able to handle it. Her toes curled as the tingling sensation ran throughout her. Her muscles tightening, preparing for a huge release. 

“J-Jamie!” She called out between panting breaths, “I-I’m gunna-”

He gripped onto her, pressing her down even more as he worked his tongue harder than ever against her. Like an explosion, all of her muscles released at once in a split moment, sending waves of pleasure pulsing throughout her form. 

Her eyes fluttered as she began to collapse. Jamison shot up from underneath her, catching her in his arms and holding her close to his chest. 

Her breath steadied, as she huddled into his warmth. The tingling sensation still buzzing up and down each muscle in her body. Jamison continued to hold her close, lightly brushing the strands of hair from her face, taking pride in his service to her. 

After some time she was able to sit herself back up. She shot him a small gentle smile, slightly bashful toward her actions she chose to take in their little roleplay, but all in all very pleased of how it played out. 

“So..” His lips curling into his signature grin, “Do I make a bangin maid or what?” 

She giggled into her hand, caught off guard by his sudden joking demeanor, “hmm..You do make a cute one that’s for sure.” 

He blushed, his toothy grin growing even wider, “So...Is that a yes?”

“Hahah Yes, Jamie. You did very well. T-Thank you for that. It was nice.” 

He excitedly hopped from his spot on the bed, fluffing his skirt out to its original state while standing up to his full height (completely unaware of the ruffled state his dress sleeves were still in). He cleared his throat, delivering the most elegant curtsy a junker could muster. “It was my pleasure, master. I am happy to serve you.” 

Mei, completely finished with her role as master, could no longer hold back her giggles. Giggles soon developed into laughter, which grew and grew until a few snorts snuck their way in. 

“Oi! What’s so funny?!” He giggled back, feeding off of her happy energy. 

“It’s just so silly!” 

“Huh?! Whatcha mean? I think I did okay!” 

“No no you did! Hahaha! it’s just..so ironic!” She uttered between laughs, “If you think about it… a junker would not make a very good maid at all! Hahaha!” 

“H-HEY!” 

End.


	2. That Spark Inside You

“I gotta admit, Roadie! We really took home the gold today, mate!” Jamison cackled, stretching his lanky body out to its full height creating a series of harmonic pops up and down his aching bones, “This whole hero business may not be as bad as it sounds!” 

Roadhog just grunted in response, letting his erratic boss go off another one of his lengthy tangents as they trailed down the empty halls of Gibraltar. 

Jamison shrunk back down to his normal hunched posture after weeding out the last of the cracks his bones could muster, “I could get used ta blowin up Talon drongos on the daily! And getting paid for it no less! HAHA! What a steal! Sounds to good ta be true if I’m bein honest! Like we are pullin the wool over these Overwatch blokes’ eyes! As if we weren’t gunna blow up these bastards one way or another any how.” 

“Hm.” 

“Really though, mate! Only our third mission and we already got it down! Took out more agents than the rest of them I reckon. Wait a tick. It’s our third mission right? Fourth? Maybe first?”

“Second.”

“Ahhh! Second! Might as well be out hundredth at the rate we’re goin! Real naturals we are, Hoggie!” He elbowed him playfully along with his banter. 

“Hm.”

“Now that I think about it…” He placed his boney finger to his chin in speculation, “Did grumpy ole Strike Commanda seem a lil’...ticked off at the end of it all? Or is that just his vibe?” 

“You know these missions have objectives right?”

“Ob-who-now?” 

“Objectives.”

“Ehhhhh-”

“They have goals we need to meet.” 

“Yeah! Of course ya drongo! I know that!” He flicked a finger up with every point made, “Go to the place. Find the bloody Talon cunts. Blow em to smithereens! HAHAA!” 

“Christ..” Hog pinched the bridge of his nose trying to subside the pounding headache forming in his skull, “It’s more complicated than that.” 

Jamison hopped in front of him, continuing his walk down the halls backwards as he faced his larger counterpart; head tilted with curiosity, “Ya don’t say? How so?! I don’t get it. I got the Talon blokes outta the way! What more do they want?”

“Do you ever pay attention in the meetings?” 

Junkrat didn’t answer. Just giggled with an embarrassed wince plastered on his pointed face. That was an answer all on it’s own. 

“Of fuckin course.” Roadhog continued, “...Morrison was mad because the objective wasn’t met.” 

Jamison let out the most dramatic gasp he could muster before flailing his arms around like a crazed maniac, “YOU’RE KIDDIN! After all MY hard work nobody took the time to get the job done like they were supposed ta?!” He flipped back around, crossing his arms over his bare chest as he shook his head disapprovingly, “Tragic! Really! I can’t do all the hard work ya know! Someone’s gotta pull their weight around here if th-” 

His ear twitched; hooking on to a distant sound like high-powered sonar. 

“Wait a tick…”

Having the feral title of “Rat” in his unofficial name was no coincidence. Even Jamison could say with certainty: after spending most of your sad life in the radiated wastelands of a once thriving nation, it could tend to...mess with your head from time to time. 

It changed you. 

Surviving day to day, not knowing what tomorrow would bring; even after getting reacquainted with modern society, some of the animalistic habits would follow you regardless. Because it was all you had ever known. 

Jamison was a jumpy lil shit. Or...that’s one of the many less savory ways his bodyguard would put it. 

His mind was always wondering. He could never really quite focus or exercise his mental abilities at it’s full capacity. But there was one thing he was always, nonetheless. And that was alert. 

He could hone in on distant noises and sensory obstructions quicker than anyone he had ever came into contact with. Because it was always a practice he had spent his whole life perfecting. One that saved him more times than he could count. 

Roadie mentioned to him on several occasions, all in attempts to bring him more ease in their change of scenery and lifestyle, that it wasn’t a system Jamison would have to use nearly as often anymore. That the base was secure (he of course made sure a great number of times himself before saying with confidence; through sneaking around, searching every nook and cranny for any threats). 

But it just wasn’t something Jamison could shake.

He was far too use to it by this point. 

This particular noise that caught his attention echoed from beyond the corner of the halls. A small, stuttery, sniffling noise. A few gross, mucousy coughs thrown in between. 

“Someone’s cryin.” Jamison observed softly to his companion. 

“Why do you care?” 

Why DID he care? A really good question actually. Regardless of the answer, however, it was already too late. Jamison was already hobbling in the direction of the curious noise. His body taking him there before he himself could even conjure up a reason. Roadhog trailing slowly behind. 

When he rounded the corner, he nearly knocked her to the ground by how close she was huddled to the other side. He quickly stopped himself, clinging his hand to the wall preventing himself from losing his balance.

The soft breeze from the near-impact brushed against her tear riddend cheeks, and she instinctively lifted her gaze to meet his. 

Jamison caught his breath. Looking back at him with watery, sparkling brown eyes was none other than Mei-ling Zhou herself. 

Jamie had very few interactions with the lovely scientist. And the few he did have with her were not ideal. 

She seemed to have already had her mind made up about him before he even had the chance to introduce himself. And even he could admit based on how clumsy and repelling he was in general, his introduction itself probably didn’t help his case. Not that he could even remember how it went in the first place. 

No matter how he approached her, Mei’s response always was the same. She would either snap at him, huff and march in the opposite direction or ignore his existence altogether. She made it very clear she disliked the idea of him being an addition to their little Overwatch gang. She seemed to despise him. Or atleast...who she thought he was. 

Each interaction with her always left him feeling sour inside after the fact. Normally, he would take the hint and leave her be. No person who treated the great Jamison Fawkes the First with that kind of disdain was worth HIS time! 

But for some reason...She was different. 

No matter how hard she let him have it. No amount of spits, snaps or swears could keep the flutter in his chest from going wild each time he caught a glimpse of her.

There was something about her…

Any other bloke he would flip off and forget about by the time lunch rolled around. But her...She would run through his head all day..and the day after...and the day after that. 

Maybe it was the fact she only ever seemed to treat him that way and nobody else on base. That his curiosity of why he out of everyone was so different was eating away at him. Or maybe it was the way she said it; the way her pink cheeks would puff up all cute like and her eyes would narrow but you could still see the little stars that resided in them regardless. 

Maybe he admired her even taking the time to put him in his place; I mean, if you take the time to critique someone’s behavior you must have some sort of faith in them, right? 

Or maybe it wasn’t as complex as any of that...Maybe he was just...infatuated by her. That no matter how hard she let him down...he wanted to be close to her. 

Before he could even contemplate it any further, she was already at his neck. Trying to summon an intimidating stature through all the snot and tears. The shakiness of her voice seemed to imply she already admitted her defeat of doing so...but nonetheless, she persisted. 

“What do you want, Mr. Fawkes?” She blubbered, her eyebrows knitting together, “D-did you come here to make fun of me? I-I really don’t need this right now so please-.”

“No!” He cleared his throat, lowering his scratchy voice in a soft manner, “N-Nah, snowflake, I just heard crying and I-well..W-What’s got you so down?” 

By mid-sentence Roadhog was already looming overtop his boss, the whirl of his gas mask filters grinding against the awkward atmosphere.

Mei eyed his bodyguard, shrinking slightly before leading her gaze quickly to the ground, “I-It’s none of your concern...really…”

“Aw come’on now! Don’t be like that!” Jamison tried to put on a smile, a small bead of sweat formed at his brow as he felt his attempts to carry on the conversation starting to fall. He quickly tried to salvage it, “Nobody really wants ta be alone when they’re down in the dumps and all! Ain’t that the truth!”

“L-Like I said...It’s none of your-”

“Now what’s the matta? You can tell ya good pal Junkrat! He’s always open ta lend an ear! Oh! And same with my best bloke here! Junkrat and Roadhog are on the case! Ain’t that right Road-”

He turned to nudge his giant counterpart only to swing around to find an empty space where he once stood. He raised an eyebrow, looking left, right, up, down; finally turning completely around to see Roadhog making his way back down the hall they came from, nearly at the other side of base by now. 

For a hulking monster of a man, he sure moved quickly when it came to avoiding any type of personal heart to hearts. 

“Eh-hem, W-well then…” He cleared his throat, cursing madly at his flakey bodyguard in the back of his mind, “Junkrat’s on the case!”

Mei’s lip trembled slightly, breaking down her strong front the slightest more. She anxiously fiddled her small fingers against one another; trying to wrestle with the idea that him seeing her in this state, his tall, grinning form overshadowing her, catching her mid-wallowing; she was vulnerable to him. 

“Y-You will laugh at me. I really don’t need that right now…” 

“Laugh at ya?” It was true. He laughed at everything. Funny situations, sad ones, serious ones, ones where he was getting beaten to a pulp. A majority of the time, no matter how severe, when he didn’t know what to do he just...laughed. 

He held his breath, his cheeks puffing slightly as his eyes darted frantically from side to side. Now was the ultimate test of control. Now was her ultimate trail of trust. If he wanted to salvage any chance of getting closer to Mei, now was his time to prove himself. 

He exhaled his held breath, standing up tall and running his skinny finger in an “X” formation across his chest, “I won’t laugh at ya! Junker’s honor!” 

She glared at him a little longer before finally succumbing to his request. Adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her reddened nose, she began to explain herself, “I...ruined the mission today.” 

Jamison clamped his mechanical hand against his lips to prevent any nervous giggles from slipping through, swallowing them before asking her to elaborate, “You? That doesn’t sound right at all!” 

“I-It’s true...I made a stupid mistake.” She rubbed her own arm, “I forgot to check my fuel stock before last week’s supply orders were placed...Even though I knew we had the mission coming up. In a panic...I stayed up all night trying to reassemble my equipment to take fuel based on what we had laying around…” 

Her voice broke slightly and a few tears slipped through the floodgates as she continued. The weakened sound truly made Jamison’s chest ache a little, “They told me not to...to just stay behind and they would have someone else take my position at Hanamura...But I insisted it worked. And it did! When I was testing it! It really really worked! But when it came down to it...and my station was under attack...I-It failed.” 

Her nose crinkled, and she began to sob once again, burying her soft face in the palms of her damp mittens. Jamison slowly reached his hand out instinctively to give her a small touch of comfort, only to flinch away before she could notice his attempt to do so when she shot her head up again. 

“The others had to abandon their post to come rescue me!” She continued, her eyes squinting against the flood of tears, “Me! I was helpless! A damsel! A-a child! And because of me! Because they abandoned their post, the objective was lost! All because of my...s-stupid mistake.” 

Junkrat frowned, watching helplessly as she buried her face again. Old Strike Commander looking absolutely pissed was starting to make a lot more sense to him now. She was right. She messed up. 

“They are probably talking about me...They probably think I can’t handle myself anymore.” She stammered, “After today’s mission, any credibility I have earned over my time here is probably worth nothing anymore.”

He winced, hissing as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to, with all his might, find the right words to say back. 

He was never one that was good with words. In fact his words always seemed to do more harm than good, even if that wasn’t quite his intention. Mei was different, she was always good with words. So smart, so elegant; even when she was tearing him a new one, she was always spot on, clear and precise with what she delivered. 

What do you say to someone who always knows what to say? Especially when you know deep down they were at fault for their own mistakes. 

The silence must have lingered for much longer than he knew. She shrugged, shaking her head. A streak of red ran across her cheeks, “I-I’m sorry.” She sighed, “I..I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. I know you asked me to but still..I’m sure me dumping my issues onto someone else is not going to help either...I-I’m sorry.”

His eyes widened; Mei-ling? Apologizing to him? She really must be out of it. “Wha? N-nah, Snowflake! I asked ya! I wanted to know what was eatin ya!”

“I-I just don’t understand. Are you sure it’s not to make fun of me? I’m sorry it’s just...because of how I made my feelings toward you known...I-”

“Shit, Snowflake, no! For the hundredth time, it ain’t ta laugh at ya!”

“Then why? Why do you want to help me?” 

“It’s cuz-” 

A million thoughts ran through is head. It had come full circle. He found himself asking again, why did he care? After how she treated him in the past, ever since he set foot in this new world, this new way of life, why did he even give her the time of day? 

He could tell her the truth. He could tell her how his heart would burn with the force of a million pipe bombs when he caught a slight glimpse of her. He could tell her how he yearned to be with her when she was away. That even after she chewed him out he was left in the dust wondering about her, her life, her story and her favorite things. 

He could tell her how he had a sparking desire to get to know her more. To be closer to her and learn more about why he had this deep infatuation with her. 

He could tell her that seeing her in such a state left him feeling ill. How he usually tended to give no shits about anything other than money and explosives; but when she was mixed in the equation, things got complicated. 

There were nearly a million reasons why he could tell her why he cared so much. All reasons he himself didn’t understand to its fullest quite yet, but he knew these feelings were true. 

He grumbled, opening his mouth to answer, pour his heart out to her, but all that came out was, “That’s what this whole...being on a team thing is about, ain’t it? I’m still tryin ta learn the ropes...but I’m pretty sure that if you see a fallen mate...your suppose ta lend a hand, right?” 

He wanted to slap his face into his hand. Fallen mate? What kind of sappy shit is he on about? She probably thinks he’s a major dumbass for even saying such things. He wanted to run and hide in the smallest hole he could fit himself into after that embarrassing outburst. 

He slowly peaked to find her staring back at him, the tears had stopped, leaving behind a soft glimmer in her beautiful eyes. She seemed to actually be moved by his answer.

No matter what background they came from, or what they had done in the past, Mei could easily sympathize with someone trying to change for the better. 

She cough, admittedly feeling guilty for suspecting him of feeling any lesser toward her situation. "I-I see...Thank you...Mr. Fawkes."

A soft blush ran across Jamison's rigid face, he averted his eyes, running his black nailed fingers through his coarse hair. 

It was more real to him now than ever, the truth that he was never good with words. Sure he was able to convince her that he did in fact want to help, but what words could he provide now to actually do so? 

Maybe words weren't his ticket to succeeding in this scenario in the first place. A little spark twinkled in his amber eyes upon realizing this. He could show her something. A secret. Something magical to put the pep back in her step. 

But could he trust her? 

He eyed her, contemplating his next move before biting his lip and going with his gut. "F-fine. Come on." He grumbled reluctantly. 

He turned, hobbling down the hall, leaving Mei standing behind, utterly confused at his request. 

He looked over his shoulder, beckoning her forward, "Come on, snowflake! Follow me." His eyes darted around frantically, "Before anyone sees." 

Mei raised her brow at him. Sure she could give him credit for trying to help her, but did that mean he could truly be trusted. There certainly wasn't much appeal to following a notorious explosion crazed maniac down into the depths of who knows where, out of sight of any others. No matter how many ounces of kindness he can show her on his own accord, she was still somewhat wary of him. 

Although, she would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit curious. If he had some sort of secret lair or collection he didn't want anyone to see, she should investigate, shouldn't she?

It was her duty as an overwatch agent to report any wrong doings, especially in the confounds of their own home. 

She squared her shoulders, bracing herself before following him down the halls, to whatever he was leading her to. 

Whatever it was, she had to be alert, and ready. 

\------

"Jamison. Where are you taking me?" She asked sternly, trailing behind him as she observed her surroundings. 

They were in an old shut off section of base; an area past the meeting halls and down below the depths of the main levels. An area of Gibraltar that had yet to be touched by renovations due to Overwatch's return still being fairly fresh. 

"I ain't 'takin' ya anywhere." He shot her a quizzical look over his tattooed shoulder, "I just asked ya to come with me. Ya came on your own accord. This ain't no hostage situation or nothin, Snowflake."

She shrugged. He was right after all.

Their small hike finally came to a stop as he halted in front of a huge, metal door. The single window that resided on it was tinted over. The joints rusting off its hinges. 

He eyed the door, then her, biting his lip as he wrestled with his anxiety. Was he really doing this? Opening up a secret part of his life to someone new? No matter how small the secret, it certainly was uncharted territory to the young junker.

"Ya...ain't gunna snitch on me, are ya?" He asked hesitantly.

She blinked, folding her arms behind her back where he couldn't see her crossing her delicate fingers one over the other, "I promise."

Part of her felt bad to be skeptical of it all. But as she reminded herself before, anything that Overwatch needed to know, she was obligated to tell. Especially if it was right under their noses. 

He shot her a gentle smile of relief, one that admittedly caught her attention, and her breath.

"Well in that case!" He giggled, "Iffin ya don't mind, I'm gunna need ya to cover those pretty eyes for just a tick! Don't want anyone breaking through me barriers or nothin!"

Against her better judgment, she complied, slowly leading her mittened hands to her face.

During her time in the dark she took quick notice of a wide array of noises. A melody of madness dancing around her. There was drilling, banging, winding, ringing. A clash here, a clatter there. A ting elsewhere and was that...a cougar roaring?

If she hadn't known any better, she would have guessed she was being transported to some fantastical cartoon world.

Before she could give it any more contemplation, his scratchy voice rang out again, "Okee doke, Miss Mei! We are golden! Ta-daaaa!"

She slowly lowered her hands from her face, greeted by the sight of Junkrat in his dirty, junker glory, wearing his signature grin as he held out his hands, presenting her with the sight of his messy, chaotic secret lair. Now open in plain view.

"Wow it's-" 

"It's?"

She couldn't find any kind words to describe it. So she came up with the kindest, most truthful one she could muster, "Unique!"

"Ain't it?!" He cackled with joy. Seemingly pleased with her response, "Sorry for the wait! Had ta crack a few codes here and there. Have ta keep this treasure trove safe for, ya know, obvious reasons! Haha! Come on! Come in! Make ya self at home! Mi casa es su casa! Well. To a degree."

She slowly followed him in with caution. The small compound was just as filthy as she imagined it to be, maybe even worse. She could practically feel a thin coating of soot and grime covering her body from head to toe just by taking one solitary step through the threshold of his hideout. 

She gaped, eyeing around at the marvel of his domain. Dirty, unsanitary, riddled with infection, yes; but rather impressive nonetheless. 

The ceiling reached much higher than she would have anticipated. 15 maybe 20 feet above her tiny form. All filled to the brim with trinkets, tools, and treasures; hastially placed on industrial shelves that reached the tippy top. All the more impressive knowing he had just moved in not too long ago. 

His massive hoard mainly ranged from mechanical traps, bombs (in which she prayed weren’t live), boxes overflowing with scrap, and basically anything that could seeming aid him in putting together whatever deadly creation he could think of next. She always pinned him for being a bully, but even in the midst of their disputes, she always marveled at his inventions from afar. Even she could admit, for someone who never received a proper education, Jamison was quite the engineer. 

 

Something fell into her field of vision; a small collection of trinkets resting on a nearby desktop. A pile of trash really, but recognizable trash. Her eyes narrowed as she approached the stack. 

A empty bag of Dva’s favorite chips imported from Korea. The vacant box of Angela’s prescription contact lenses. An empty shell casing of one of Pharah’s rockets. A used teabag of one of Ana’s fancy rose teas. 

All things that clearly didn’t belong to him in the first place; but things those original owners wouldn’t even think twice about if they were gone. Their garbage. 

She tilted her head, curious of this behavior; it was as if he truly were a rodent of a man, hoarding other’s trash for safe keeping. Perhaps a trait picked up in the Australian outback? She wanted desperately to take notes on the matter, but she didn’t have her notebook on her person. 

“Hey! What is wi-” She began to ask, only to be interrupted before she could get the thought out. 

“It’s gotta be around here somewherreee.” He announced, stretching his lanky body out, pawing the tops of the dusty shelves just out of eyesight. His fingers finally grazed the glass of a large mason jar, “Ah-ha! Bingo!” 

He hopped down off the desk, wearing a toothy grin on his face as he approached Mei again with the jar. He held it out, presenting it to her, and in turn she bent down, examining it’s contents. Small, rolled pieces of white paper, bound tightly together in little lumpy spheres. 

“W-What is it?” She adjusted her glasses, trying to get a better understanding. 

“Just a lil creation I’ve been workin on! Wanted to show ya!” He unscrewed the lid, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder, and plucked a sphere from the jar. 

A long strand of paper unraveled from the small ball, and he dangled it by such, “I got the idea from those big ole fireworks in Lijiang! But only this is a mini one! A small one you can hold in your hand and watch spark and twinkle! Not as much boom as I would like but-” 

“xiānnǚ bàng!” She exclaimed, a little more happier than she anticipated. It was just the sight of it brought her back. A small tinge of nostalgia dancing in her chest that really drew a spark in her heart. 

Jamison blinked at her, his eyes widened at her happy squeal of excitement. As confused as he was by her outburst, the sudden buzz of emotion in her voice caused a rush of delight to wash over him.

“E-eh hehe, I-I’m sorry, love.” He blushed, “Don’t know that word in Mandarin...But I’m glad you like it!” 

“It’s a sparkler!” She danced in place, the corners of her lips forming into a smile as she carried on her tangent, “Oh I remember when my mom would buy these for us for Lunar New Year! On the days we couldn’t make it to the waterfront to see the firework show! She would give these to us to play with outside! We got so many pictures and-” 

She blinked, looking back up at Jamison who in turn was staring right back at her. His eyes sparkling with wonder as if hypnotized by this newfound side of her she was showing him. 

Her face turned beat red, and with a single cough, she collected herself gracefully, “I mean...S-Sparkler! That’s what I would call it! That’s...what it does right? S-Sparkle.” 

He stared at her for second longer, completely ignorant to what she was on about, but feeding off her excited energy even so. 

“Yeah! Lemme show ya!” His grin grew leagues larger as he examined the spheres one by one, “Not this one..This one? No, this one!” 

He plopped the remainder in the jar on the floor below him and he approached her even closer now, “I can show ya how it works! You may wanna take these mittens off though! A lil easier that way!”

She complied, taking off her fuzzy mittens and stuffing them deep in her coat pockets. The truth was, she already knew how to use them. She had used more sparklers from the ages of 5 to 10 then anyone in Overwatch had in their whole lives. But the excitement on his face to share with her his handy work; it wasn’t something she wanted to fizzle out, so she played along. 

He was closer to her than she had forseen; his mechanical hand lightly touching her soft skin as he pinched her fingers around the paper tassel. She caught her breath as the skin of his organic hand softly brushed against hers. Even in the split second of contact, she could feel an intense heat radiation from his body, shaking her to her core. 

“Ya just hold it here and-” He continued to explain, his voice surprisingly soft compared to what she was use to. Her cheeks felt hot as she listened closely, not to his words but rather his tone. The scratchiness still resided, but in a rough, fairly attractive sort of way. It was if he truly sounded less of a cackling maniac, and more human. 

Before she knew it, his body was pressed behind hers. A gentle gasp lept from her parted lips, as he reached his arms around her form, running his hands against her arms and to her wrists, positioning the dangling sparkler out in front of her. 

He felt warm. A sensation she herself wasn’t use to. Her brian thumped in her skull. What was this feeling? Why did it leave her wanting more? 

“Ya want to hold it here to prevent any sparks from hittin ya.” His voice brushed softly against the back of her neck, leaving her frozen in place, “I’m use to the heat..but a chilly gal like yaself may not be too partial to it.”

“I don’t mind the heat…” She whispered without thinking. So carried away by this newfound excitement coursing through her veins. She clutched her eyes shut, cursing at herself madly deep inside. Why on earth would she say such a thing?! And to someone like him?!

She felt the heat from his cheeks radiating hotter against her neck, followed by a soft chuckle in the back of his throat. It drove her crazy. He always drove her crazy; but never like this. 

“Alright, then” He sneered, flicking his mechanical hand below the sparkler, a small flame ignited on the tip of his thumb, brushing against the sphere until it cracked and burst into a magnificent little light show. 

The pop startled Mei, knocking her back into reality and unintentionally further into Jamison’s form. He instinctively caught her with one of his hands, a small grunt escaping his lips. He used the his other hand to position her arms out in front of her, holding her steady. 

She gaped at the display. A cool blue array of sparks dancing in the air. The small paper sphere glowing the coolest shade of blue, like a magical particle conduction the fantastical show.

 

“It’s gorgeous.” She sighed dreamily, hypnotized by the spectacle. 

“This one reminds me a lil of ya..” He admitted, also stuck deep in the sparkling trance. 

“W-What? Really?” She blushed. 

He reached out letting his organic hand flutter delicately around the cool blue sparks. "It seems cool to the touch. Soft, hypnotizing...beautiful."

He bit his tongue for a split moment. Did that word really leave his mouth? He caught his breath, trying to keep his words tighter under wraps. He had a tendency to get carried away...and being this close to her...closer than ever...he felt himself getting lost in her presence. 

Her face grew red at the mention of the word. She examined closely, the various shades of blue melting in to one another as the sparks jumped. Listening.

"But if you try...even just a bit..." He pushed his hand closer. One of the sparks jumped from the cluster, grazing his hand and causing him to shrink away by instinct, "You quickly realize...there's more to it than that."

"More?" She breathed.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, Mei-ling. You are an Ice Queen. A chill could run up any bloke’s spine after coming in contact with ya.” He smiled, “You are soft. Kind. A refreshing, crisp breath of fresh air in this cruel world. But deep down...you are also fierce. Fiery. There’s a flame in ya. A spark. One that could burn this whole ship to the ground.” 

 

“I don’t understand…you hardly know me…”  
“Oh but I’ve seen ya.” He giggled, “You’re a master of ice but the look in your eye, in battle, oof. There’s that fire. That courage. There’s a flame there...you shouldn’t let one mistake put that out. Felt it meself a few times. When ya give me the what for. Hehehe. A soft gal with a tongue as sharp as a blade.”

Her cheeks puffed, still beating red, “Are you teasing me?”

“I’m praisin ya.”

She hung on his words. Jamison was a compulsive liar, she could tell he was by day one. Sure he was able to pull the wool over most of the other agent’s eyes, but each time she could always see right through him. Him taking the time to lead her here, to shower her in such praise, she could tell in his tone, in his mannerisms, he was in fact telling the truth. She tried her hardest to convince herself otherwise, to look deeper and realize he must be playing her like a fiddle. But nothing. Not a tinge of evidence. 

And for some reason, it made his words all the more impactful to her. In her heart, she could feel that spark starting to ignite, as her eyes lingered on the beautiful blue lights in front of her. 

“Even when ya cut me with that sharp tongue of yours, scarin me and leavin me in the dust, ya still never seize ta take my breath away when I catch a glimpse of ya in battle.” He continued, his tone more serious than she was use to, “I think there’s somethin to that. I think ya shouldn’t let this fuck up bring you down. Wipe those tears. Bring that fire back. Burn your regrets to the ground.”

“Mr. Fawkes…” 

“There’s a spark in ya, Mei-ling...I think..that’s why I-” 

“Why you…?”

His mind scrambled to stop himself as the words fell from his lips with no hindrance; but it was no use. Even when he was as focused as he could possibly bring himself to be, she still managed to get him lost in her; saying things that were on his mind without any jurisdiction or second guesses. 

And all that was on his mind...was her. 

“Why I…” He echoed. Gulping in the thick air around them. 

Anxiety crept up inside his gut. She probably was appalled by him; his hideout, his creation, his words. He needed to gain control. To stop himself before he pushed her away.

His caught his tongue; daring to turn his head to face her. To look at her expression. To read the situation better. 

Even if she looked disgusted, at least he would know. It would hurt like hell, but at least it would prompt him to stop himself even more. 

To his surprise, he turned to find...she was already looking back at him. 

They turned, so close in proximity that the tip of their noses lightly brushed against one another, rendering the both of them frozen in time. 

He caught his breath; and she did the same. A small, adorable, audible gasp that sent a small chill running up his body. His eyes caught hers; her alluring brown orbs lining up with his. 

There he could see it...the spark. Dancing against the chestnut tincture of her eyes, drawing him in to a deeper trance than any sparkler. Any explosion for that matter. He found that he couldn’t bring himself to blink, not even for a millisecond; in doing so he may miss a moment to see her, take her in this closely. 

In her eyes, she too felt herself drawing in closer to him. The small collection of freckles cascaded across his blushing soot-covered face. The amber of his eyes igniting into a golden hue as their eyes locked. 

Before they both knew..they found themselves progressing closer. So entranced by the moment, they didn’t allow themselves time to think. But rather feel.

His lips hovered over hers, and her eyes guided down to his lips as she did the same. He could practically feel the frosty cold of her lips before she even had touched his. And the heat she felt against her body, radiating off of his form, was more intense and all-consuming now more than ever. 

She wanted to feel more. To be engulfed by his flame. 

He wanted to be closer. To be encased in her icy chill. 

Closer...Just a bit...closer. 

Just as their lips barely made contact with one another, an ear-splitting “beep” yanked them both out of their clouded haze and into a frantic frenzy. 

With a yelp, Jamison’s body frailed backwards as he scrambled to pull the lit sparkler away from the both of them, tumbling a few feet back before he regained his balance. 

Mei quickly pawed at her pockets trying to locate the source of the nagging noise with her mind still freshly blurred. She finally realized what it was, and clicked a small button on her wrist communicator. 

“H-Hel. Hello?” She stuttered, mouth dry and mind still racing. 

“Dr. Zhou. It’s Commander Morrison. I would like to see you in my office at once. To...discuss the events of today’s mission.”

The fluttering feeling in her gut quickly sank like a ton of bricks, “Uh yes. I’ll uhm..” She instinctively eyed Jamison, who was staring back at her; his expression a bit timid, “I’ll be there right away sir..” 

She clicked off the communicator, lowering her arm as they stood in silence for a moment. Neither of them speaking allowed, but still knowing they were collectively mulling over the events of just now. 

Mei’s face reddened, as she cleared her throat, trying her hardest to bring back some normalcy between them, “I-I should get going.”

“Yeah! Yeah…” Jamison giggled nervously, “I uh...I’m sorry that happened to you today, Snowflake. But...I’m sure everything will work out!” 

“Yes…” She smiled softly, leading her right arm to rub the other, “I….appreciate you reaching out to me.”

His ears perked up at the tone of her voice. Calm, collected, and dripping with sincere gratitude. His heart flipped in his chest; it wasn’t often he got such a manner of speech from the lovely Ice Queen. 

“Do you…” She asked, her face getting even redder as she averted her eyes, “I mean...Do your creations...come in other colors?” 

He blinked, looking down at the sparkler that was still dancing in his grip before speaking up, “Y-Yeah! Loads of em!”

“Maybe…” She bit her lip, the soft blush still lingering on her cheeks, “Maybe you could show me the others sometime? I mean! If that’s okay! I’m sorry...It really did make me feel happy...t-the creation I mean!” 

The tips of his hair sparked and flickered as the shade of red on his cheeks also grew a few shades brighter. He could hardly contain his excitement at the idea of them sharing more time together...maybe even in close proximity. He quickly swallowed his glee, trying to remain civil. Losing his cool and scaring her off is the last thing he wanted to do.

“Sure thing, Mei! A-Anytime you want.” 

She offered him a gentle smile and wave, her voice softly caressing his ears in a warm embrace, “Thank you.” 

With that, she turned on her heels, quickly scuttling out the door; her shiny snowflake that resided on her hairpin bobbing along with her form. 

A few seconds after exiting the threshold of his lair, his legs wobbled and gave out beneath him. He stumbled back, comically flopping down on the stool placed by his work desk. His heart thumped inside; the pounding visible on the other side of his chest. 

“Hooly dooly…” He caught his breath, trying to make sense of what just happened, while at the same time, trying to relive the moment over and over in his mind. 

His eyes led to the sparkler still fluttering in his grip. The small fizzling crackle soothing his nerves while bringing his mind back to her. 

Without even realizing...his tongue peaked from his lips, lightly licking the spot in which her’s softly grazed. 

The icy chill still lingered. 

 

\---------

Mei had barely made it to the main level before her feet cemented to the floor below her. Her eyes lead to the ground as the moment replayed in her head over and over. 

“No no…” She blinked, shaking herself back into the present, “This is Junkrat we are talking about...There’s no way we…” 

But she caught herself. Unable to audibly admit to herself there wasn’t more there. There was something there. She felt it. Stronger than she had felt anything like that in quite a long time. 

She gripped her coat where her heart dwelled; the thumping radiating past her heavy, fur-coated wears. Gulping deeply, the red crept back onto her round face. 

Not once had she ever expected to be lured in by such a man. Not once had she ever expected a man like him could empower her with such words. 

His words. 

Her heart skipped as she pushed past the near-kiss and further back to what he had told her. 

The power and conviction in his voice. The soft tone. She didn’t want to admit it, but it did give her the little boost of confidence she needed at this time. 

A spark? She never quite took the time to look in to herself and confirm that something such as that was truly inside of her. She was always hyper focused on others around her to even find that power in herself. 

“A spark…” She muttered to herself, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose, “I suppose...It wouldn’t hurt to look into.” 

With that, she took in a deep breath, standing tall and faced the long hall ahead of her, leading to the dreaded office room where Soldier awaited her presence. 

“Right!” She put on her strongest face, marching forward with great strides, preparing to face the storm, “Let’s put this 'spark' thing to the test!” 

 

End.


	3. A Sweet Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long hot Summer mission, Mei comes back to base to find that the delicious ice cream treat she had dreamt about all day is nowhere to be found. Good thing her explosion obsessed teammate is graciously willing to share some of his own...Well, on one condition.

He slowly savored the rich creamy goodness with each and every bite. 

Jamison hummed to himself happily as he lobbed each heavy spoonful of his delicious ice cream treat into his mouth; a small trickle of excess melted bits forming on the outside corners of his lips, of which he gracelessly sopped off with a swoop of his forearm. 

It was the end of a long, hot summer work day, and Junkrat could easily say without a doubt he deserved his chilly reward. It wasn’t often in his life he got to relish in such a desert. Whenever he had a chance to get his hands on any in the outback it would melt in his grasp upon taking one step out the door. (Or even while staying indoors for that matter). 

Just one of the many perks of the whole “becoming a hero business”. Whenever the nagging rules of Overwatch had him hanging on his last nerve, it was times like these that reminded him...maybe it wasn’t all that bad. 

He eyed the cutesy panda mascot plastered on the side of his ice cream carton as he sucked on the cold metal of his spoon. A smiley little bugger he didn’t quite notice until now; or maybe he had but let it become one of the many things that just simply slipped his mind. 

In the midst of his absentmindedness, a familiar face entered the threshold of the break room. Mei-Ling Zhou. Now there’s a pretty face that could never seem to slip his mind. Not that he was ever on hers. He would topple over dead if he ever heard the Snow Queen admit that she thought of him the same way he thought of her, even just for a split second. 

Truth be told; he could tell she hated him. Her words always seemed to pierce him like needles; so bold, so rough. So on point. Yet no matter what fits or spells she produced in his presence, he always found himself completely charmed by her. 

Was it her smile? Her laugh? Her undying and burning passion for what she believed in? 

Or perhaps her rockin tits? 

His eyes wandered down her form as he watched her make her way straight to the fridge. Her rosy skin glimmering with perspiration, causing her deep blue tank top to cling to the curves of her torso. 

Meh. Maybe a little bit of A and a little bit of B.

His eyes kept on her as he watched her fumble through the freezer, not paying him any mind whatsoever. As always, Jamison found the temptation to push her buttons creeping up into his throat, threatening to pour out and surely cause a scene. One he would definitely get a good kick out of per usual. 

But he refrained. His mouth was already filled to the brim with his decadent treat, and he would hate to ruin the savoring moment just for a little hissy fit from miss Mei. 

Just as he was going to let his impulses slide away to nothing, a whine leapt from the snowy sheila’s mouth. 

“Zhēn de?! Tā zài nǎlǐ?! Ō!” She exclaimed in her native tongue. 

Jamison perked up. Knowing a good bit of Manderain himself, her call peaked his interest. As if she wasn’t an object of his interest as it was.

She was looking for something. Something that no longer was where she left it. 

“Nǐ shīqùle shénme?” He called back, suckling the last bit of ice cream off his spoon, “What did ya lose? Promise ya I didn’t steal anythin, before you get any ideas!” 

She spun around, as if just noticing he was there, “Oh! You…” 

He had to admit, the look on her face when she finally noticed coupled with the below unenthusiastic tone of her voice did sting just a tinge, but he just nudged it off with his trademark smile and a perky wave, “Me!” 

She huffed, turning back to face the freezer, “...I had a long day...The mission took longer than expected. And it was extremely hot out. All I could think about all day was my ice cream I had waiting back here for me.”

She shot him a sceptical glare over her shoulder, “Are you sure you didn’t steal it?” 

He giggled, twirling his spoon around his boney fingers, “Nope! This ones all mine, Snowflake! Vanilla with caramel and chocolate swirls! With little itty bits of waffle cone thrown in for good measure! I’m trying all the flavors in the whole wide world while I’m cooped up in this Overwatch biz!” 

“Hm. Guess you didn’t. Mine was strawberry. Though..That does sound good.” She grumbled, “I must have eaten it during my late night work session and forgot…”

“Mhn. Bummer!”

“Ugh. Why am I telling you this anyways?” She hovered her sweaty face in front of the freezer, embracing it’s icy chill, “You are probably going to just bully me. Wave it in my face you get to enjoy your ice cream while I suffer!”

“Hehehe Suffer? It ain’t no life or death scenario, love. It’s just ice cream.”

“Just ice cream!?” She whined, “I’ve had such a long week..And I was really looking forward to it!”

“Well, if it bothers you that badly. I wouldn’t mind lettin ya have a bite of mine!” 

She peaked out at him, the soft air of the freezer lightly brushing her hair against her face, “You? Letting me take a bite of yours?”

He giggled, a devilish grin forming on his pointed face, “Hmmm Mayybee. I still got quite a bit left in this bugger! And out of the goodness of me heart, I would be willin ta let ya have a little taste, despite ya always treatin me so cold!” 

She narrowed her eyes at him, her lips pursed into a frown, “...Hmph. You really are a bully, you know? Like I said, I knew you would rub it in my face.”

“No jokes, love! Junker’s honor!” He twirled his spoon again, scooping up a small bit of his treat and shoving it in his mouth, “Mhhh! You have this flavor before? It’s the shit!” 

Mei’s frown faltered as she eyed the container in his hand, the creamy substance beaconing her to it’s delightful caramel swirly goodness despite who was holding it to begin with. By the time she realized she was ogling at it, she could already tell Junkrat could see the desire plastered all over her face. 

When she looked up he was looking right back at her, his grinning lips wrapped around his spoon. She quickly tried to mask her yearning emotions through a witty comeback, but all that she could seem to muster was babbling stutters.

“I-I don’t need a taste or anything! I’m perfectly fine thank you very much! E-Even if I was thinking about it all day...No! I don’t need it!”

“Who ya trying to convince?” His tone dark and playful, “Come on, Darl. It’s just one bite. I don’t mind.” 

“I’m fine!”

They both sat in silence for a brief moment, both knowing she was lying right through her teeth. They didn’t need any words to know they were both on the same level of understanding in that regard. So she gave it. 

Her cheeks puffed, in that cute way he always loved when she got all hot and bothered.

“Fine…” she grumbled reluctantly as she took herself to the booth where he was sitting, placing herself in the adjacent seat. Embracing her defeat headon. 

She started to reach out to take the carton from his grasp only to have him pull it out of her reach. 

“Ah Ah Ah!” He chirped, his shiny tooth glimmering past his snarky grin, “No self servin here, love! I may be feelin gracious, but I don’t want you takin more than your fair share!”

“Excuse me?” She raised a brow at him, “You offered me a bite!”

“I did!” 

“So what? I can’t take it from you. So what do you expect me to do? Let you feed it to me?” 

His eyes curled with his smile; the look on his face giving her the answer all on its own. 

“Oh no.” She attested, “You can’t be serious. Feed me?! God, do you enjoy this? Do you take some sort of weird pleasure in humilating me?”  
The question made him stop and think for a moment. Perhaps he did enjoy it. She was always so testy with him. Saying things that hurt more than he cared to admit. Always acting like she was above for some reason; just because he was a filthy junker who happened to break a few laws here and there in the past. 

Maybe he would love to see it; Mei, the snarly little snow queen, vulnerable and embarrassed, all by his hand. The idea of her wrapped around his scrawny finger, after always stepping him down into the dirt. That would be a sight for sore eyes. Her big mouth filled to the brim with a tasty treat he fed her himself, after it always spitting at him and calling him names. And the flustered look on his face as he would do so. 

After some thought he could easily say, he could feel a hint of excitement dancing in his chest at disgracing this perfect little scientist. But he decided it was best to dodge the question rather than answer it outright. 

“So, what’s it gunna be?” He smirked, “Do ya want it or not?”

Her mouth thinned into a line, her eyes narrowing at him as if her dissatisfied look could change his mind somehow. It, of course, could not. 

“Fine.” She sighed, straightening out her posture before leaning herself over the table, closer to his form. Her cheeks starting to glow red slightly. 

His smirk grew wider, as he scraped a heavy scoop of ice cream onto his utensil. Dunking it down into the carton a few times to remove any lose excess chunks of ice cream before finally hovering it toward her. 

“Say ‘Ah!’” he snickered, adding insult to injury.

Mei winced, her face growing even redder as she clenched her eyes shut, unable to bring herself to making eye contact during such an act. 

Her lips parted slightly, her voice soft enough so even she can’t hear herself, “A-ah.” 

“Now come on, Darl.” He rested his disapproving face into his free hand, “This is quite the hefty scoop I got here. Unless ya wanna end up with ice cream all over your pretty self I suggest ya open a just a lil bit bigger for me.” 

 

She groaned, already tired of his shinanigens, but complied nonetheless. Opening her mouth as wide as she could, giving it another go, “Ahh.”

Jamison had to catch his breath. In his mind, this was all going to play out smoothly; she would be the one wrapped around his finger. She would be the one submitting to him, rendering herself vulnerable to his act. He would have the last laugh when she put herself in an embarrassing situation for his amusement and her pleasure. But there was something he didn’t take into account. 

He didn’t expect her to look like this. He didn’t expect her to look so damn cute.

Here she was, in front of him, bent over the tabletop, leaning toward him. Her eyes softly wired shut with her lips parted into a perfect “O”. Her cheeks reddened and glistening with sweat still coated on her skin from today’s tiring ordeals. His eyes darted down, stopping his heart in the process. Her breasts, just barely being contained by her small tank top, spilling over the counter as she angled forward. 

He could feel his grip on the spoon weakening, as his wrists trembled with an underlying excitinment. In his head, he was giving himself a well needed pep talk, “Calm down Jamison. You are in control here. Don’t let yourself melt all over her. Not now.”

He swallowed hard, moving the spoon toward her; some bits of the ice cream already starting to melt over the sides. 

As he moved closer, he could feel her hot breath brushing against his knuckles. Causing impulsive thoughts to quickly run across his mind, drowning out his internal motivational speeches in an instant. He wanted so badly to just ditch the spoon, feel the soft wet heat of her tongue against his fingertips. Or maybe against his-.

He shook his head, burying that thought deep deep down into himself. 

Jamison considered himself to be a lot of things. A crazed arsonist, a thief, a radiation induced rat of a man; but he never considered himself to be a perverted creep. Then again, Mei always had him thinking things he wasn’t used to. Giving him urges that iched and crawled under his skin and harbored there for days. And seeing her in such a manner gave him the idea he wasn’t going to be able to scratch this for weeks on end. 

But all in all, a perverted creep wasn’t something he wanted to be. 

“Just feed it to her, Jamison.” He thought to himself, inching the spoon closer, “So this didn’t pan out the way you thought, big deal. Just feed her the damn ice cream already before she suspects somethin of ya!”

But his body couldn’t keep up with his thoughts. Deep down he wanted it to continue. He wanted to engrave this adorable look into his mind, watch her in such a state for as long as he could manage. Even if every bone in his body was screaming for him to just stop before he ruined it all. 

He hovered the spoon closer, just an inch away from her plump lips before teasingly jolting it away. 

Her tongue darted out from her lips, feeling the presence of the frosty treat in front of her, trying to catch it on her taste buds, only to fall short. “A-Ah!” 

“Fu-” Jamison mumbled, burying his mouth into his free hand. He couldn’t help but call out. All the desire and temptation building up inside of him at the sight of her. Her cute tongue now resting on the outside of her mouth, hanging free, pleading for a sweet and savory escape. He had to give it to her. 

Finally, he brought the spoon closer, advancing the heap of creamy delight into her mouth with a single, slow push. His offerings being a lot larger than expected; the overflow of the mound caught onto her lips, causing some to spill out. A white abondance of ice cream now coating her soft mouth with a small melted stream trickling down her chin.

He could feel the opposing force of her mouth tightening around the cold metal utensil as she let out a humming moan, one that sent chills rushing down his spine. 

Jamison eyed the small white stream running down her chin, noticing the melted bits picking up force and eventually dripping off her rounded face and onto her breasts below. His eyes bulged from his face, taking in the spectacle as she continued to moan against the spoon that resided in his grip. 

She pulled away, freeing the now spotless spoon from her mouth. Waving her hands delicately in front of her now messy face.

“Aw! Dàochù dōu shì” She exclaimed; her voice slightly muffled by the large bundle of ice cream that still resided in her mouth, “I made such a mess! Mmh. But it was so good. Thank-” 

“Ya know what?!” He squeaked; his voice a few octaves higher than usual, “Ice cream? Ah, who needs it?! Ya can have the rest! All you!”

He slapped his spoon down on the table in front of her. A few small puddles of melted ice cream bits now residing on the tabletop’s once clean surface. 

With hardly enough time for her to get a good word in, Junkrat jumped up from his seat, angling himself in such a manner to avoid any chance of her seeing the shade of deep red enveloping his face, or even the tent starting to form in the crotch of his pants.

“W-what?” She raised her eyebrow quizzically at the carton now resting before her. Extremely taken aback by his newfound jumpy demeanor. “Junkrat? You’re going to just...give it to me?! After all that?”

“YUP! Cya!”

“Wait-!” She turned herself in her seat, face still sticky with the creamy mess, to face him. But before she had a chance to get to the bottom of his odd behavior he was already halfway out the door. 

Moments before the door closed shut behind him she caught a glimpse of something strange. The tips of his singed blonde hair now alit with sparking flames. 

The sound of the slamming door echoed throughout the vacant break room where only a completely bewildered Mei sat. Her and the half eaten ice cream pint that she felt somewhat strange to now call her own. 

\------

Junkrat cursed madly at himself as he hobbled down the halls of the base as quickly as his pegged leg could take him. The fast rhythmic echos of the wooden crutch keeping in time with the racing heart that beated in his chest. 

Along the way of his steadfast retreat, he passed his unsuspecting bodyguard, whom of which he just hastily held out his mechanical hand to, moving past him without skipping a beat.

“NOTHINS WRONG WITH ME.” He shouted out; reassuring himself more than his hog faced friend before continuing along his steady path. 

Roadhog simply looked over his shoulder, watching the scrawny distressed man fall out of sight. 

When Jamison finally entered his dorm, he quickly shut himself in, leaning his back against it’s cold interior before slowly sliding to the floor below with an exhausted sigh. 

He ran his fingers through his burning hair, the heat from the flames softly biting at his organic fingertips, but he didn’t recoil away. He couldn’t find it in himself to feel much of anything else at the moment, aside from the intense excitement that ran through his entire form upon seeing her...like that. 

Flashes of her pretty face, mouth opened wide, overflowing with the milky desert, invaded his mind. He huffed, bringing his hands down to his face, burying it deep inside

Yup. Just as he suspected. Definitely going to be a tough itch to scratch. 

He sighed as he bit his lip, trying his best to slow down his galloping pulse. It proved to be more difficult than imagined with the thought of her still dancing though his mind.

In times like these he found it was best to just embrace it rather than fight it. At least he was alone. His eyes lead to the ceiling above, letting the visions of her take hold of him as he savored the lingering taste of vanilla caramel swirl resting on his tongue. 

End.


End file.
